The use of straps that extend over the shoulders to carry backpacks and other articles is commonplace. Such shoulder strap containing articles are extremely useful, particularly for carrying heavier items. In some instances, a shoulder strap containing article is used in conjunction with another article, such as body armor or other chest protectors or panels. However, when used with such a chest protector, the shoulder straps have a tendency to slide off the chest protector as well as the shoulders of a user, which is cumbersome and uncomfortable for the user, particularly over an extended period of time. This is particularly problematic in the case of body armor because the armor nests inside of a vest and creates a thick layer off of which the shoulder straps have a tendency to slide. When the straps slide off the chest protector, they may also tend to cut into the armpit region of the wearer, especially with a heavy load. It would be desirable to secure shoulder straps in position in this situation so that they do not slip off the body armor or other article.